The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to a pixel circuit and a liquid display panel circuit.
Eight-domain pixel structures lead the design trend for large dimension TVs. An eight-domain pixel is composed of a primary display area (primary area), a secondary display area (secondary area), and four different types of directing film. However, balance of a common voltage between the primary area and the secondary area becomes a dilemma due to high display resolution and high refresh rate. It becomes a problem when utilizing three transistor (3T) pixels.
The common voltage in the secondary area will be pulled down because in the present 3T pixel circuit structure, only the secondary area has a discharging path for a common electrode. Therefore, it is nearly impossible for the common voltage in the secondary area to reach an ideal level.
Therefore, defects of present technology urgently require improvement.